For example, in a certain contest, for measuring the time of each of the contestants who start all together but reach the goal separately, use has been made of stopwatches in the past. Since the stopwatch is operated by man, only two stopwatches can be handled by both hands and, in the case of the contestants being three or more, two or more timekeepers are needed.
Further, in the case where before measurement of one object is finished, measurement of another object is started, that is, in the case where measurements of many objects are started one after another, only two objects could be measured by one person using stopwatches.
It is important in some cases to clock many contestants and learn how much difference exists between a minimum one of their times and the other. In the past, it has been necessary to calculate such difference by hand.
According to the conventional stopwatch, if it is used again after one measurement, the previous measured value is removed; therefore, it must be recorded on paper or the like.
An object of this invention is to provide a relative time interval measuring instrument which is capable of measuring a plurality of times simultaneously with one instrument, displaying in the form of quantity a difference between, for example, a shortest one of the measured times and each of the others, and displaying their ranking, and which is able to display one measured time and, after displaying other measured times, display the previously one, that is, a relative time interval measuring instrument which has a function of measuring a plurality of times and a function of calculating the measured values.
Next, the relative time interval measuring instrument of this invention will be described with reference to the drawings.